


I’m Sure You Look Hexcellent

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [8]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: AU, Clothing swap, Established Relationship, Ever After High - Freeform, F/F, Mid-Canon, bisexual Raven Queen, lesbian Apple White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ #32: it looks great on youRaven and Apple decide to switch clothes with differing levels of success.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	I’m Sure You Look Hexcellent

**Author's Note:**

> this was written entirely to indulge my seventh grade, thank you for being here

“I’m not coming out,” Raven grumbled. 

“Aw, come on! The whole point of doing a style swap is to see what each other looks like!” Apple protested from outside their bathroom door. 

Raven turned back to the mirror above the sink and sighed. She smoothed down her skirt’s ruffled peplums, fingers running slowly over the silky taffeta.  _ “I look ridiculous,”  _ she thought, moving to adjust the shiny crown headband resting on her head. 

“If you don’t come out, you won’t get to see me in your clothes,” the blonde said in a lightly threatening tone. 

The dark haired girl paused to consider her options. “Do you promise not to laugh at me?”

Apple giggled. “Babe, I’m sure you look hexcellent!”

“You’re laughing already,” Raven mumbled, looking herself up and down in the mirror again. 

“I’m laughing because you’re being ridiculous. You’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing,” the princess insisted. 

Her roommate bit her lip. “Fine. I’m coming out,” she said with conviction, closing her eyes and quickly pushing open the door. When she dared to open them, she saw a shocked Apple staring at her with an open mouth. 

“It looks great on you,” she said, taking a step towards her. 

Raven fully took in the sight of her girlfriend, her own jaw dropping. The high chainmail heels, fishnets, the revealing tulle skirt, the tight leather top that hugged all of her curves in all the right places, unusually dark lips and heavy eyeliner, and spiky crown were amazing on her. 

“I couldn’t figure out how to put this on, but-” Apple started, holding up the feathered collar. 

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t need it,” the purple eyed girl said quickly, accidentally gazing down towards her roommate’s cleavage. 

The blonde giggled, setting the collar down on Raven’s bed. “So you like me as an evil queen, huh?”

“I mean…I’m not saying it doesn’t do anything for me…” Raven sputtered. 

Apple took a few more steps towards the other girl, gingerly placing her hands on her shoulders and leaning in close. “Do you like me being bad? Do you want me to  _ poison  _ you?” she whispered. 

A shiver was sent down Raven’s spine. “Whatever that means, hex yes.”

The blonde grinned and tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s shoulders, guiding her to her bed. “I’m so glad that I was able to make you forget about looking ridiculous.”

“Wait, you think I look ridiculous too?” Raven said, snapping out of her haze, sounding flabbergasted. 

Apple tensed up and then laughed. “Just the tiniest bit. It’s okay sweetie, you’ll be back to your beautiful self once we get you out of those clothes,” she said sultrily. 

The dark haired girl sighed. “If you weren’t so spellbindingly hot right now, I’d have the conviction to be extremely offended that you lied to me just a moment ago,” she grumbled. 

Her girlfriend brought one hand up to the side of her face and initiated a long, slow kiss. “Good thing I am, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop any other EAH wlw pairings you would like to see me write for because I am throwing myself back into the franchise to cope in various ways


End file.
